Fate System
by SI-OC
Summary: Our unfortunate? No. Our fortunate SI-OC dies leaving his crappy boring world and get to live in the world of anime. How great. And he even has cheat like abilities so yeah his life is great. And his luck is so high that he get a waifu in very first moment of his adventure. This has a multiple cross-overs and the MC is very OP so don't read if you don't like OP characters.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: My Waifu**

Hello everyone! How's it going? Doing fine? How nice. Well, I was doing everything fine as well when a fucking lightning bolt struck me out of nowhere… so yeah other than that everything is alright I guess. Now you might be asking what happened after that, right? If you are guessing that I died than DING DING DING you guessed right. I fucking died. And currently I am in front of the guy who killed me.

"…"

"Hehe… c'mon now. No need to glare at me like that. I said I will fix this so give a chance, will ya?"

The irresponsible asshole god is currently trying to calm me down by offering me various offers which is actually very very tempting but in order to get more benefit I am giving him the silent treatment to guilt trip him.

"Alright! Alright! I will do anything as you say so please don't be angry." Hehe… mission accomplished.

"Ok I want reincarnation in Nasuverse with cheat like abilities." I say carefreely.

"That's all? Ok then."

"…." What the fuck? It was this easy?

"Here you go I have given you Nasuverse system to get any abilities of your liking just fill and finish it to get to the Nasuverse." After saying that he disappears leaving me alone.

"Ok… so that just happened."

I suddenly hear a clicking noise.

 **TING! You have received Nasuverse System. Enjoy your cheat like abilities.**

 **Name:*****

 **Origin:*****

 **Element:*****

 **Strength: F**

 **Endurance: F**

 **Agility: F**

 **Magic: F**

 **Luck: F**

 **Stats Points: 25**

 **Skill Points: 1500**

Ok… so yeah… it seems I will have to carefully invest my points. God dammit! That sly bastard just left me with this system so I wouldn't get to complain. Calm down me… I will just have to carefully spend my points but it seems he gave me a lot of skill points though. So, let's do this.

Hmm… OK I got it! Here goes everything.

 **TING! Are you alright with your character sheet?**

I immediately confirm yes. So let's check my stats, shall we?

 **Name: Drake Reddings**

 **Origin: Magic**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Strength: F**

 **Endurance: F**

 **Agility: F**

 **Magic: C+**

 **Luck: S**

 **Skill Max: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Any skills in your repertoire will be Rank EX.**

 **Dragon Core: Rank A++ (Passive) Currently inactive**

 **You have the core of the dragon in you. You are also granted with the prowess of the dragon.**

 **Projection: Rank F (Active)**

 **Using your mana, you can create simple objects of your desire.**

 **Reinforcement: Rank F (Active)**

 **Using your mana, you can strengthen object and yourself to simple degree.**

 **Structural Analysis: Rank F (Active)**

 **Enables you to grasp simple things on how the material was made.**

 **Alteration: Rank F (Active)**

 **Enables you to alter objects to simple degree.**

 **Mana Burst: Rank F (Active)**

 **Gives you instant burst of strength and speed through mana.**

 **Universal Language: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Enables you to understand and speak any language.**

 **Unarmed Combat: Rank F (Passive)**

 **Ability to fight without any weapons.**

 **Weapon Expert: Rank F (Passive)**

 **Ability to wield any weapon.**

 **Clairvoyance: Rank F (Passive)**

 **Allows you to have improved vision.**

 **Magic Resistance: Rank F (Passive)**

 **Defence against magic attacks.**

 **Presence Concealment: Rank F (Active)**

 **Allows you to avoid detection.**

 **Detect Presence: Rank F (Passive)**

 **Allows you to detect hidden presences.**

 **Eye of the Mind (True): Rank EX**

 **Gives you heightened capacity for observation and enables you to avoid danger to monstrous degree.**

 **Charisma: Rank F (Passive)**

 **Makes you more charming or attractive to the people.**

Well, that's about it. You might be wondering why most of my skills are Rank F, right? Well, since I bought the **Skill Max** ability, there was no need for me to waste my skill points on buying higher rank skills. Also with my dragon core in me I won't have to worry about my low stats since it's going to compensate for me. With this I was transported to Nasuverse. Muhahaha… Nasuverse! Here I come!

 **Medea's (Caster of 5** **th** **Holy Grail War) POV**

Why? Why do I always have to be the one to suffer? I have done nothing wrong but still I am always given a bad hand in fate. I was nothing but loyal to the gods but then what do they do? They used their vile magic to force me to fall in love with someone I didn't even know and after making me kill my own family… HE BETRAYS ME! My only wish was to have a normal life where I could love who would love me back. Is it so much to ask?

I was finally summoned by a man to Holy Grail War, a war where seven Heroic Servants and their master fight until only one pair are left in order to get their wish from the Grail. I was finally starting to think that I would get the chance to fulfil my wish but how wrong I was.

The man who summoned me was Atrum Galliasta, a horrid man who would do anything for the sake of his ambition. He was planning on sacrificing countless children for his magic. How could I stand that? I maybe a witch but even I have my own morality. Having made my decision I destroy his workshop and free the children. After that I killed the vile man.

Currently walking aimlessly through the streets of Fuyuki city where the supposed Grail War is about to happen but what use is there for thinking about it. I am about to disappear without any chance to get a shot at the Grail. Without a Master to provide me with mana, I will soon disappear. My only regret now is that I didn't get a chance to fight for my dream.

As I was slowly fading, a person crashes in front of me out of nowhere. He was a boy with the height of 5 feet and 11 inch wearing casual clothes. He looked about 19 years old. He had dark red hair with dark emerald eyes. He had a sharp and valiant face like that of a dragon. His body wasn't particularly muscular but it was quite compact without any unnecessary fat.

"Ouch! Damn that was the worst transportation service I have experienced. That bastard is truly an asshole. Now where the hell…" Then he screams like a girl after seeing me. He quickly jumps back. That jump was certainly impressive though… Is he a servant? I shake my head. It doesn't matter anymore.

"A GHOST! Oh my god… why did you warp me in front of a ghost?" He starts crying.

"Hehehe…" I couldn't help but giggle at his antics. He probably thought I was a ghost because I am transparent seeing that I am about to disappear.

"Eh… a girl ghost? How can a ghost sound so cute?" Cute…? I have never been called cute. I was always scorned. He's saying that because he doesn't know about me. If he knew, he would probably be disgusted.

"Umm… Miss ghost. Are you by any chance a servant?" He knows about Holy Grail War? Maybe he's a Magus. I can't really sense anything anymore since I am on the verge of dissipating. I just give him a nod.

"Hehe… Huhu… Kukukuku…" He starts laughing in a creepy way but it's actually funny. I can't help but find the boy in front of me funny and endearing.

"I AM THE LUCKIEST FUCKER IN THE WORLD!" I just blankly stare at him. I have seen countless of weird people in the world but well… I have never seen someone like him before.

He seems to have found me staring at him. His face starts growing red like tomato and he rubs the back of his head like it's on fire. "Umm… hehehe… well sorry about that. I got too excited." What a funny boy. I just smile at him.

"Miss, are you willing to be my servant? Ah! That is if you want to, of course." He asks me with an awkward smile. If it was someone else I might have been creeped out but he's just so… I don't know how to explain. It's his aura… it's soothing.

"Do you really want to? I am a Witch. Someone who betrayed and killed her own allies." I couldn't help but tell him the truth. He deserves to know.

"So you are Medea, princess of Colchis, right? No worries, it's a man's duty to forgive a woman. Even if the whole world scorns you as long as I live I shall trust you and be with you. Well… that is if I am your master seeing that you are about to disappear." This boy… he starts his speech so valiantly only to end it with awkwardness. I couldn't help but grin at his antics. Maybe this is why I find him so comforting. Maybe… just maybe I can trust this boy. He might be able to grant me what I have always sought. A second chance even if it's short, if it's him I will be satisfied.

"Very well then. Don't regret your decision later." I remove my hood showing my face to him. It was a sign of trust. And I don't regret it. Because the boy in front of me had his jaws wide open. I couldn't help but blush at his reaction. He's just too much.

"I Caster ask thee. Do you accept thy as your servant?" He looked at me like he was about to cry but not because of sadness but due to extreme happiness. What a silly boy. He's this happy just with me being his servant?

"I Drake Reddings accept you as my servant, Medea." I can feel the mana connecting us and it's strong. It's extremely strong. His mana was like a blanket giving me warmth in a cold night. It was extremely addicting. I have never felt such a pure mana in my life. Even the gods did not have such mana.

As the contract was bonded, I felt a link. It was a link between Master and Servant but this link wasn't normal. The link was extremely strong. Any emotion Drake felt, I could feel it as well. I could also feel his skills and strength he had. His strength and skills were astonishing… no it was beyond godlike but that wasn't what was important to me currently. His feeling for me was what struck me. We had just met for over like 10 minutes yet his feeling for me is this strong. He sees me as his wife. Why? I… This was what I was searching for, wasn't it? A second chance to live and experience love.

I looked at him and he seemed confused. Slowly, his face morphed into a shocked state. I suddenly felt his emotion… it was full of shame. Why did he feel shame?

"Why are you ashamed of yourself Master? Have I done something wrong?" He cringed. His emotion was that of someone seeking to kill himself. I suddenly felt cold like an ice. He was so happy and suddenly he's like this. Why?

"Medea… we just met and yet I thought of you like that of a lover. Aren't you disgusted with me?" It seems he can't sense my emotions.

I slowly walk towards him and caress his face. "Instead of disgust I find it endearing. All this time the only thing I wished for was to find someone who loved me for who I am and I finally found the person. Now tell me, why would I be disgusted?"

"You aren't?" His face suddenly brightens with hope and desire. Oh! How adorable.

"So are you willing to *mumble*?" I didn't hear his last word but he seems pretty embarrassed by it.

"Come on Master. Please speak loudly so I can hear you."

"Waifu… You are my Waifu." He didn't ask. It was a statement. Waifu? Is he… IS HE ASKING ME TO BE HIS WIFE?

"Are you proposing me?" I asked him meekly.

"No. I don't need to. You are my waifu and it's final." He said with finality. But there was possessive in words and I could feel it. It made me scared yet so much excited with his possessiveness. There was never a man who had given me so much in such a short amount of time. I surrendered myself to him. I couldn't resist him. I knew there was something that drew me to him and I didn't mind it because he felt the same way towards me. He wouldn't abandon me. The psychic link formed between us was the proof. His emotions were not fabricated. Because if it was then I would notice it since I knew very well about the nature of mankind.

"Alright I am your wife and you are my husband." I declared as I leaned in his chest. Suddenly his emotion was like that of a hyperactive child. He embraced me tightly.

"LUCKIEST GUY EVER!"

I giggled. He is so childish. But he is my childish husband. Ah… my wish is already fulfilled now. I don't care about the Grail anymore but if my love wishes for it then I will do anything to obtain it for him. I just hope to be with him until the end of time.

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name: Drake Reddings**

 **Origin: Magic**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: A**

 **Magic: S++**

 **Luck: S**

 **Skill Max: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Any skills in your repertoire will be Rank EX.**

 **Dragon Core: Rank A++ (Passive)**

 **You have the core of the dragon in you. You are also granted with the prowess of the dragon.**

 **True Projection: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Enables you to create any object except for living organism as long as you have the blueprint in your mind. It is also a true magic, a miracle that is practically impossible to achieve.**

 **Supreme Reinforcement: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Enables you to break the limit any object or beings and also strengthen it further without any repercussion.**

 **Otherworldly Analysis: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Enables you to instantly grasp all information regarding the object or being of your desire with a simple sight.**

 **Alteration: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Enables you to alter and modify objects to your desire.**

 **Mana Burst: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Gives you instant burst of strength and speed through mana beyond your limit.**

 **Universal Language: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Enables you to understand and speak any language.**

 **Unarmed Combat: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Ability to fight without any weapons.**

 **Weapon Expert: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Ability to wield any weapon.**

 **Prophet: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Allows you to have improved vision and see future visions as well.**

 **Magic Resistance: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Defence against magic attacks. No damage is received from magic as only supreme magic will be effective against you.**

 **Presence Concealment: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Allows you to avoid detection.**

 **Detect Presence: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Allows you to detect hidden presences.**

 **Eye of the Mind (True): Rank EX**

 **Gives you heightened capacity for observation and enables you to avoid danger to monstrous degree.**

 **Charisma: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Makes you more charming or attractive to the people.**

 **Contract Link: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **A psychic link between Master and Servant. It grants Servant empathic ability only towards Master to form a bond and to also understand his/her Master more efficiently. The link also cannot be broken unless either Master or Servant perishes. It also grants Servant true body through the link of the Master. Until the Master severs the link or Master dies, the Servant will continue to live. It also enables your Servant to instantly teleport to your location at any distance, be it worlds apart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: My Heroic Student**

A ghost… I can't believe I thought such a beautiful woman to be a ghost and moreover I panicked so much that I had forgotten to use my **Otherworldly Analysis**. If it wasn't for her cute voice snapping me out then I probably would have pissed myself… can't blame a guy for getting scared of a ghost now, can you?

Checking her out with my skill I couldn't believe that it was actually Medea the caster of the 5th Holy Grail War. So, I had figured out that I was actually in the 5th Holy Grail War timeline. Now, I was actually confused on how to start my conversation with her since well… I thought her as a ghost which was pretty pathetic of me. A fucking cheat character like me getting scared of ghost… utterly ridiculous or not… I can't help it I am scared of ghost. To start my conversation with her I asked her if she was a Servant… GREAT going Drake you just won douchebag of the year award. Instead of asking her if she was alright, I asked her THAT. Shame on me.

Poor Medea-chan could only nod her head at my question. I don't want to talk about the creepy laugh and screaming about whole lucky fucker thing I was doing. Please don't ask me about that. It seems like she didn't have much mana left. Oh! How I wish I could just glomp her into my embrace. Even if I can't see her face I find her so attractive and lovely. Now, I again had to be an idiot and asked her to be my Servant and in a fucking awkward manner. Smooth… real smooth there Drake.

She really had low self-value… it seems that she thought herself as a witch who was a traitor to her own allies. Damn! I got worked up so much that I had unconsciously given her an epic speech only to end it with awkward ending. Damn it! What is wrong with me? I have a fucking Rank EX **Charisma** ; I should have been able to handle this shit like a child's play.

Even if my action were… you know what, I had managed to win her trust. And that was the most amazing thing I think I had ever done in my entire life. Revealing her face to me was well… mesmerizing. She was beauty personified. She was enchanting, charming, adorable, pure… I could go on about it forever. She had instantly captured my heart, soul and body. I wanted her. It wasn't lust… it was something, something much deeper. It was a feeling making me want to love her with all my heart just to see her happy. A feeling that made me want her to be never sad or lonely.

As our contract between Master and Servant was formed, I was thinking that I would treat her like how I treated my waifu... that was in my imagination when I was still a NEET. But then I suddenly got a notification from my Nasuverse system. It was **Contract Link** skill. It actually gave Medea-chan empathic abilities towards me. At first I was confused but slowly a horrifying thought came to my mind. She can read my emotions which means she probably noticed my feeling towards her. I felt like dying. But as I was lamenting my bad luck, she asked me why I was so ashamed of myself. Who wouldn't be ashamed when you have a feeling for a woman you have just met for not even 10 minutes?

As I said what I thought about my situation, you know what she did she caressed my face saying she was not disgusted with me and was actually happy. HAPPY she said. I was over the top. I felt like I could do anything. And you know what was the best damn thing? She declared herself as my wife and me as her husband. Haaaa…. I really am the luckiest guy ever.

After that I knew I couldn't hide anything from this beautiful waifu of mine so I told her how I got here and had cheat like abilities and about the future of Holy Grail War as well. She was even more happy that I wasn't willing to keep any secret from her even if the information I gave her was a little disturbing for her. "So what is it you plan on doing, my love? You know that I don't care for the Grail anymore since I already got what I wanted and with it being corrupted as well." My wife Medea asks as she leans her head on my shoulder. We were currently sitting together on a bench in a park and it was already night. I thought about what we should do about our next course of action.

Suddenly a flash of inspiration came to my mind. "Medea-chan, we are going to the protagonist. Yes… I can see it. I am going to be the badass teacher of the badass heroic student of mine." Hehehe…

 **Shirou Emiya's POV**

Urk! It still hurts like hell. Whenever I use my magecraft, my whole body feels like its being dipped into lava. I don't know what I am doing wrong or is it supposed to hurt like this? Is it because I am a third rate magus? I just wish there was someone to guide me. Haaa… no use complaining now. I still have to keep on practicing no matter how painful it is if I want to be the hero of justice.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

Huh? Who could be here this late? Better to be safe than sorry. I grab a metal rod and reinforce it as I go towards my front door. I carefully open the door to see a beautiful woman and a man with sharp features but his expression… is that of a child. It's like he's meeting his idol or something.

"Um… how can I help you guys?"

"Haha… it's not you thats going to be helping but me your great badass teacher." What? What the hell is he saying? So I do any sane person would do. I close the door. Phew… a lot of weird people are starting to pop out. I shake my head and walk towards my work shop or rather it's a shed. But as I was walking I bumped into something.

"You have a lot of nerve shutting the door at my face, huh?"

"How did you get inside?" I immediately jump back arm myself with the metal rod.

"Oi oi… is this how you treat your teacher? Man kids these days are so disrespectful." He shakes his head in disappointment. A childish man calling me kid? I can already see through his personality in this brief time. I can tell that he is 100% a childish guy.

Haaa… I cross my arms. "Ok then tell me what you are going to be teaching me? And I don't even know your name."

"I will be teaching you the ways of being an epic badass hero, of course. And my name is Drake Reddings. But call me Drake-sensei." I just blankly stare at him. Is this how I sound like when I say that I want to be the hero of justice? I can't face the world anymore. I am too ashamed of myself.

"Darling. Why don't you just say you want to teach him magecraft. It would be much easier to convince him don't you think, Shirou Emiya?" Woah! She just teleported. So… these guys are actually magus?

"So you all are magus then?"

"My wife here Medea is no magus. She's a bonafide sorceress. And me? I am the magician capable of utilizing true magic." He doesn't seem like he's lying but he's just so childish. His expression is saying that 'Praise me'. And I can see that his wife his laughing at his antics.

"Well… say that I believe you. Then, why me? I am just a third rate magus. I am not that special."

"Pfft… Hahahahaha…" Oi! It's rude to laugh at other's misfortune.

"You are fucking special. Believe it."

"How?" He is childish but seems to have a knack for profanity.

"You are an incarnation kid." Incarnation?

"What is that?" He looks at me with amused eyes. He seems to find joy in knowing information others don't know about.

"Incarnation are people having the same origin and element in them. And your origin and element aren't normal either. Your element and origin is actually Sword." Sword huh? Is that why I find everything related to sword easier?

"Oh… so is that why you want to teach me? Because I am an incarnation?" He shook his head. It's not that?

"It's actually because of your dream to be the hero of justice. I am not only going to guiding you on your magecraft but also on your path to becoming the hero you want to be." This time there was no childish expression on him. He was serious. It seems he can be mature when he wants to be. He actually thinks I can be a hero? Nobody really took me seriously except for Sakura. She always stood by my side no matter what. She was after all my dear Kohai.

"You really think I can be hero?" I blurted out my question. He smiled at me.

"I don't think you can. I know you will become a hero." I felt warm inside my heart. Is this how it feels to be acknowledged? I have been helping out people but I know that they never seemed to be genuinely thankful for it. They took it for granted but I still didn't mind it. Because I wanted to feel the same happiness Kiritsugu my step father felt when he saved me from the fire 10 years ago.

This happiness wasn't from saving people but from where you get recognised for what you are doing. It was… satisfying to think that there would be people who find my dream… ideal worth fighting for. I understood clearly what he was implying. 'You have the capacity to become hero so let me help you.' It wasn't spoken out loud but I knew that was what he was trying to say.

"Then Drake-sensei, I will be in your care." Without even realizing I had already bowed and declared him as my teacher.

"Well then. Let's get stated then, shall we?"

"Yes!"

I took him towards my workshop (shed). "So before we start let me tell you something very important." He started telling me about the Holy Grail War and how my step father was actually a Master in the previous Holy Grail War as well and how it caused the mass fire 10 years ago. I couldn't help but grit my teeth in anger. So it was actually the Holy Grail War that caused such an incident. Moreover, the Grail was cursed it seems. If someone were to make a wish from it who knows what might happen?

"So you want me to summon a Servant as well?"

"Yes but not right now. You are too inexperienced. You will summon your Servant in a week. Till that time we training in your magecraft but first we should do something about your magic circuits."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. You haven't been using your magic circuit at all. You have been using your nerves as a makeshift circuit and have been harming yourself quite badly. If you didn't have **Avalon** inside you, you would be dead." I couldn't help but feel dread at my untimely demise. It wasn't that I was scared of dying; I was scared of dying without any accomplishment.

"Is there any way to fix this?" I looked at him with hopeful expression. He said that he was a magician capable of using true magic then he might be able to fix this, right?

"Of course I can but it's going to be extremely painful. I am going to have to use **Alteration** on you and modify your circuits as well. If we are going to do it then we are going to do it right. Got me?"

I nod at him. "I can endure it." I said without any hesitation. He didn't look worried as well. He had a look that said he fully trusted me as well.

"Alright then. Warning though just don't lose consciousness."

"Alright." After that was painful agony. The agony was beyond anything I have experienced. I didn't even realize that I was screaming my lungs out. I don't know how long it was but it felt like eternity.

"Congrats Shirou. You have successfully activated your magic circuits and moreover I modified it so one of your magic circuits is equal to ten normal magic circuits. Awesome right? And what's more is your nerves that you have been using as a makeshift circuit, I permanently turned it into your magic circuit so you have a total of 40 magic circuit of godlike quality."

"Thank you sensei." After saying that I pass out. But before I passed out I could feel the mana in my body through the magic circuit and it was amazing. I guess I am even more closer to becoming the hero of justice that I dreamed of and it's all thanks to sensei.

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name: Drake Reddings**

 **Origin: Magic**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: A**

 **Magic: S++**

 **Luck: S**

 **Skill Max: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Any skills in your repertoire will be Rank EX.**

 **Dragon Core: Rank A++ (Passive)**

 **You have the core of the dragon in you. You are also granted with the prowess of the dragon.**

 **True Projection: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Enables you to create any object except for living organism as long as you have the blueprint in your mind. It is also a true magic, a miracle that is practically impossible to achieve.**

 **Supreme Reinforcement: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Enables you to break the limit any object or beings and also strengthen it further without any repercussion.**

 **Otherworldly Analysis: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Enables you to instantly grasp all information regarding the object or being of your desire with a simple sight.**

 **Alteration: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Enables you to alter and modify objects to your desire.**

 **Mana Burst: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Gives you instant burst of strength and speed through mana beyond your limit.**

 **Universal Language: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Enables you to understand and speak any language.**

 **Unarmed Combat: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Ability to fight without any weapons.**

 **Weapon Expert: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Ability to wield any weapon.**

 **Prophet: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Allows you to have improved vision and see future visions as well.**

 **Magic Resistance: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Defence against magic attacks. No damage is received from magic as only supreme magic will be effective against you.**

 **Presence Concealment: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Allows you to avoid detection.**

 **Detect Presence: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Allows you to detect hidden presences.**

 **Eye of the Mind (True): Rank EX**

 **Gives you heightened capacity for observation and enables you to avoid danger to monstrous degree.**

 **Charisma: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Makes you more charming or attractive to the people.**

 **Contract Link: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **A psychic link between Master and Servant. It grants Servant empathic ability only towards Master to form a bond and to also understand his/her Master more efficiently. The link also cannot be broken unless either Master or Servant perishes. It also grants Servant true body through the link of the Master. Until the Master severs the link or Master dies, the Servant will continue to live. It also enables your Servant to instantly teleport to your location at any distance, be it worlds apart.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: My Ship**

I look at the unconscious figure of my student. To say the truth, I was actually terrified when he began screaming. He would have actually died if I hadn't altered **Avalon**. I thought since his body was partially counted as a sword, I could easily alter his body but I nearly made a grave mistake. If his body wasn't on verge of breaking down **Avalon** would have granted him eternal youth but that part of the **Avalon** is being used to keep his body in one piece. If the **Avalon** is removed from him then he will die, his body slowly breaking down. I guess for every power there's a drawback… except for me; I am too badass for any drawbacks.

"Did everything go alright? I could feel your fear, it was like you killed someone. You didn't, did you?" Medea-chan comes with a worried face.

"Haaaa… I nearly did kill him by accident. But don't worry everything's alright now." I give her my super duper shiny smile.

"Alright then. Please don't hesitate to ask for my help, I will always be there for you." GAH! It was critical hit. If you say such things with such a moe face then I won't be able to control my beastly side, you know?

As if sensing my desire for her, she gives me a sultry smile and whispers in my ear seductively. "I won't mind if you ravage me tonight. In fact I want you to explore each and every part of my body."

I could feel a cold shiver in my spine. Shit! Relax! Relax! Relax me and my little buddy. Now is not the time. I need to get Shirou to his room first. I can't be irresponsible.

"I will be waiting for you, Drake-kun~" THAT'S IT! Shirou is a big boy and if he can't handle this much then he can't be qualified as a hero, right?

I pull Medea-chan towards me and give her a hungry kiss. She seemed a little surprised at first then return my kiss back and she's overpowering me with it. Dammit! I can't lose. I am the one who's supposed to be leading.

 **TING! You learned a new skill!**

 **Nirvana Lips: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Your kissing skill is beyond that of normal mortal understanding. With a simple kiss you will be able perform various extraordinary things. Even healing someone on the verge of death is not impossible. Note: Only works on opposite sex and is a true magic.**

Wow! Can't believe I got such a skill. Alright then I will show her who's the boss now. With my new skill my kiss is much more devastating as Medea-chan starts moaning and melted in my arms. She looks at me with pure lust. That look was so moe that even I was enthralled by it. We both knew what we wanted so I give her a bridal carry and take towards one of the spare rooms in the Emiya residence. Unfortunately for Shirou, I forgot about him and left him at the shed. I don't regret though… ok I regret but it made him stronger… I think.

As we entered the room I pushed her down on the futon as I kissed her fully utilizing my skill to dominate her. "Drake-kun~, please stop teasing me. I want it now." She looks at me with her beautiful azure eyes. Her hands also start caressing the bulge in my pants. Responding to her wishing I quickly strip off my clothes showing my well-built body. She traced my 8 packs abs with her finger giving me a tingling sensation.

"Drake-kun~ please ravage me. Make me yours." And then I became a beast of lust. I quickly tear her clothes apart. The view was something I wouldn't forgot ever. She had a body of the goddess. Her curves were smooth and her skin was pristine like that of a crystal. I start kissing each and every part of her body as I slowly come face to face with her. I noticed her elf-like ears making me feel even more naughtier. I slowly reach towards her ear and give it a gently bite.

"AAh~ Drake-kun please no more. I am cumming." Ah! It seems it her sensitive spot. Her whole body gave a spasm. She looks at me with an angry pout with tears in her eyes. "You are such a meanie."

"Sorry! Can't help it. You are just so adorable that I can't stop loving you." She seems to be satisfied with my answer as she quickly mounted me. "This time I will be the one leading." I just smile and give her a nod.

She slowly reaches towards my berserk little fella and inserts it inside of her. Shit! What the hell?! Instantly feel waves of pleasure flowing as I cum inside her instantly. I look at her as she gives me a teasing smile. SHE USED MAGIC! But I have Rank EX Magic Resistance, how could it bypass it. Oh shit! She's my Servant so obviously she can bypass it. Damn it!

"Hehehe… how do you feel when you are on the receiving end of the torture you put me through." She gave me impish grin. Damn is she a Sucuubus? She collapsed on top of me satisfied. "Sorry Drake-kun but that's it for today. It's your punishment for teasing me too much. And that little bite of your took everything out of me." I stare at her and she seemed serious. Haaaa… You reap what you sow. I guess it's my fault for being too… childish… can't believe I called myself childish after doing adult stuff.

After that we cuddled each other and slept peacefully. I can't help but think I am forgetting something important. Nah! What could be more important than my lovely Medea-chan?

I was suddenly awakened from my slumber as I smelled a delicious aroma. I check my surrounding to see that it's already morning and find my dear wife clinging onto my arms.

"Hey Medea-chan. Wake up. It's already morning." She looks at me with drowsy eyes and gave me a nod and kisses my cheek. "You better check on Shirou. You just left him unattended last night."

"…."

"You forgot about him, didn't you?" I give her an awkward chuckle.

"I will go check on him. He seems to be cooking breakfast." I slowly get up and used my **True Projection** and projected my clothes since my old clothes were full of… sticky fluids. You know what I mean.

I slowly make my way towards the kitchen. Instead of Shirou I see a lavender haired cute girl. Using my analysis I found out that it was Sakura Matou.

"Ah! Sempai you are finally awake." She slowly turns backward only to find me instead of her beloved senpai.

"Kyaaa! Who are you?" Woah! I am not that scary, you know?

"I am just a relative of his father. Drake Reddings at your service." I give her a gentle smile.

"Umm… nice to meet you Reddings-san. My name is Sakura Matou."

"Just call me by my name, Sakura-chan. You know Shirou talked about you a lot."

"Really!?" She seemed happy and surprised. Hehehe… it's time for my SakuraxShirou shipping plan to commence. I always thought they made a good couple and I am going to make it happen without the Heavens Feel route happening.

"Yes… but he never said that you were a Magus." She seemed shocked at being called a Magus.

"I… I… Please don't tell sempai about it." She seemed to be on the verge of crying. Oh how adorable but it's nothing compared to my Medea-chan.

"He's a Magus as well, you know? You should have seen him speak about you. He's totally in love with you." Her face is so red that it matches that of a tomato.

"Really?" She asks meekly for conformation.

I nod at her. "Really. But alas he's too dense to realise that he's in love with you." She seems down after I said that.

I gently grasp her shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. I will help you out." Her eyes were suddenly filled with hope but there was certain hesitation as well. I know why she is hesitating so let's give her a final push.

"Are you afraid that he won't accept you because of the worm crest?" Sakura looked at me like I was some kind of ferocious beast. She was scared.

"You don't need to worry about that. I can cure you. I am a magician after all." She was shaking and tears were spilling out of her eyes.

"Just focus on getting into Shirou pants and I will cure your little problem with both with the worm crest and the corrupted grail piece inside you." She became flustered after me telling her to get into Shirou's pants.

"Can I really trust you?" She was conflicted. Of course she would be since she was already living a nightmare for ten years filled with despair.

I give her a firm nod. Just as I was about to speak, Shirou my badass student enters the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" He looks at me and Sakura. He narrows his eyes as he sees Sakura full of tears.

"Drake-sensei did you make Sakura cry?" He asked me with authority. Damn protagonists! They always appear so cool when their loved one is in danger.

"No sempai. It's not like that." Sakura quickly defends me.

"Is that so?" He didn't seem convinced.

"Oh I was just telling Sakura how much you thought of her. You have got yourself a lovely girlfriend, Shirou." I said as I gave a wink at Sakura.

"Drake-sensei, it's nothing like that. She's just my Kohai." Shirou quickly denies it. Damn you dense bastard. Now look at what you did to Sakura. She's already depressed now.

I quickly grab the dense bastard and take him to an empty room.

"Sensei what's the matter?" He seemed confused.

"What do you think of Sakura?" I asked him seriously.

"She's one of my precious people who is very important to me. Why are you asking me that?" He was confused by the sudden interrogation.

"What I really wanted to ask was, do you love Sakura?" He suddenly seems flustered.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the damn question you dense idiot." He appeared conflicted.

"I… I don't know but even if I did I don't deserve her." Jesus Christ! What is it with 'I don't deserve her'?

"You know sensei I am not exactly normal to say the truth. I am distorted. To me my life has no purpose if I don't help people. I feel empty." This stupid depressing conversation was getting on my nerves so I give him a head chop.

"Ouch!"

"Now listen here my idiot student here. Do you think you are the only person to have a tragic backstory, huh? You want to know what Sakura-chan has gone through." After that I told him all about how she was tortured and defiled.

Shirou's face paled like he heard something unbelievable. I didn't stop there.

"You said you wanted to be the hero of justice yet you can't save your precious people. How are you going to save other if you can't even do that?" He was shaking. I know I am being an asshole but it necessary for the happy ending I want. I could instantly do everything for him but he won't grow properly if I do that though. He would get too dependent on me if I try to help him on every single problem he faces.

"You could see that she was just putting up that mask to show that everything was alright with her and you just let it be. And you want to be the hero of justice? Think about this carefully Shirou. Just helping people who asks for it isn't going to cut it."

Shirou was still silent at the revelation. Haaa… I don't like doing this but a teacher gotta show some tough love.

"If you are really conflicted on what to do then just think about what your life would have been if Sakura hadn't even existed in your daily life." With that I leave him to contemplate on the matter. I hope everything goes well.

 **TING! You learned a new skill.**

 **Mentor: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **You are a man of great wisdom and virtue. You are able to teach you student with great efficiency making their progress at anything you teach ten times faster.**

Well, I guess he learned something from that speech.

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name: Drake Reddings**

 **Origin: Magic**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: A**

 **Magic: S++**

 **Luck: S**

 **Skill Max: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Any skills in your repertoire will be Rank EX.**

 **Dragon Core: Rank A++ (Passive)**

 **You have the core of the dragon in you. You are also granted with the prowess of the dragon.**

 **True Projection: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Enables you to create any object except for living organism as long as you have the blueprint in your mind. It is also a true magic, a miracle that is practically impossible to achieve.**

 **Supreme Reinforcement: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Enables you to break the limit any object or beings and also strengthen it further without any repercussion.**

 **Otherworldly Analysis: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Enables you to instantly grasp all information regarding the object or being of your desire with a simple sight.**

 **Alteration: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Enables you to alter and modify objects to your desire.**

 **Mana Burst: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Gives you instant burst of strength and speed through mana beyond your limit.**

 **Universal Language: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Enables you to understand and speak any language.**

 **Unarmed Combat: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Ability to fight without any weapons.**

 **Weapon Expert: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Ability to wield any weapon.**

 **Prophet: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Allows you to have improved vision and see future visions as well.**

 **Magic Resistance: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Defence against magic attacks. No damage is received from magic as only supreme magic will be effective against you.**

 **Presence Concealment: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Allows you to avoid detection.**

 **Detect Presence: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Allows you to detect hidden presences.**

 **Eye of the Mind (True): Rank EX**

 **Gives you heightened capacity for observation and enables you to avoid danger to monstrous degree.**

 **Charisma: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **Makes you more charming or attractive to the people.**

 **Contract Link: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **A psychic link between Master and Servant. It grants Servant empathic ability only towards Master to form a bond and to also understand his/her Master more efficiently. The link also cannot be broken unless either Master or Servant perishes. It also grants Servant true body through the link of the Master. Until the Master severs the link or Master dies, the Servant will continue to live. It also enables your Servant to instantly teleport to your location at any distance, be it worlds apart.**

 **Nirvana Lips: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Your kissing skill is beyond that of normal mortal understanding. With a simple kiss you will be able perform various extraordinary things. Even healing someone on the verge of death is not impossible. Note: Only works on opposite sex and is a true magic.**

 **Mentor: Rank EX (Passive)**

 **You are a man of great wisdom and virtue. You are able to teach you student with great efficiency making their progress at anything you teach ten times faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Some of you might be confused on why Dragon core is not Rank EX; it's not a skill but somewhat a perk so it's not Rank EX, only skills will be maxed out. And about the confusion regarding True Projection; its Denial of Nothingness but I wanted something original so I named it True Projection.**

 **CHAPTER 4: Sakura x Shirou**

 **Sakura Matou's POV**

Do you know what despair is? I know what it is as I have felt it… the agonizing feeling where no matter what you do you can't escape the terrible fate you are going through. But now it doesn't matter anymore. As long as I can see his face, his smile, his kindness which has no bound… I will be satisfied. No matter how terrible my day is as long as I see him, I forget all of them. Only he is on my mind.

I slowly walked through the streets to the Emiya residence to bask in his presence to soothe my filthy soul. I have been defiled and tortured. I am no longer pure. But still, is it wrong to want light in your dark life? I won't ask more, I only wish for him to see me and acknowledge my existence.

As I reached the Emiya residence, my beloved, kind-hearted senpai hadn't woken up yet. It was weird for him to not wake up this early. Usually he would have already been preparing breakfast. Still it's alright; it just means I can lessen his burden. I quickly prepare myself to cook breakfast.

As I was cooking I hear someone behind me. I turned to greet him thinking he was my senpai but how I was wrong. He was a monster… no he was beyond that. His sheer presence made me tremble… no it wasn't me that was afraid it was the worms inside me. They were screaming at me to escape. _RUN! HIDE!_ They were constantly buzzing with fear. Knowing that it wasn't me who was afraid of the man in front of me but the worms, it made me feel pleasure at seeing these abominations squirm with fear.

As he introduced himself, he gave me a gentle smile. If I didn't have these filthy worms inside of me I would have relaxed my guard but these worms were a part of me now so I had the right to feel fearful of the man in front of me.

After a brief introduction, what he told me shocked me to my core. Shirou senpai… her beloved dear senpai was speaking about her to him. It was unbelievable... maybe… no it's impossible I couldn't get too greedy. It's fine as it is.

'Yes… but he never said that you were a Magus.' That sentence made my heart cold. I knew Shirou-senpai was practicing magecraft as well and if he found out about my magecraft…. about the worms, he will hate me.

Seeing my face full of fear he consoled me and also told me that senpai was in love with me but was too dense to figure it out. He also told me he would help me out. And there was the thing which made feel he really was a monster, he knew about the worms and the grail pieces inside of me.

But what he said made her astonished. He said he was a magician and would be able to cure her. It was unbelievable but something inside told her she could trust him and it definitely wasn't the worms because they got even more terrified.

Our conversation was cut short as Shirou-senpai came. He was haggard and seemed very tired. What had happened to him? But whatever had happened I could feel his mana burning with sheer intensity. I knew he was a Magus but he never felt so strong. I glance at the man who called himself magician. Maybe he was the one who did this? If he could do such a thing then it wouldn't be impossible for him to get rid of these worms inside me, right?

Shirou-senpai was worried about me. He was looking dangerously attractive with his volatile gaze. As I denied me being hurt, Drake-san teased senpai about us being a couple. I couldn't help but blush at that but senpai just denied it. It hurt me more than I thought. Drake-san suddenly grabbed senpai to an empty room. I was worried and wanted to go there as well but was stopped by a beautiful woman.

"Sakura, right? Don't worry about it. My husband won't do anything to Shirou." Husband? She must be the wife of the magician but she didn't feel like a human. She felt similar to Rider that I had summoned last night, only difference was that the beautiful woman in front of me didn't have any connection with the grail. I should know since I have the grail piece within me.

"Are you thinking I am a Servant?" Could she read my mind?

"If you guessed that then you are right. But I am not a Servant connected with the grail. I am purely connected with my husband. Even if the grail is no more I will exist as long as my husband exists. To be with my husband forever." She gave me a beautiful smile at that. Even I felt some jealousy at that. To be with someone you love.

"So you are not in the Holy Grail War?" I was confused at that.

"I am, at the same time I am not. I already have a true body due to the link with my husband. So there is a possibility that there might be another Caster summoned by the Grail since I am no longer connected with the Grail." I just gave a nod. Drake-san really was amazing; he could even sever the link that his Servant had with the grail and maintain the link all by himself.

As we were speaking, Taiga Fujimura came. "SHIROU! I AM HUNGRY. IS THE FOOD READY?"

I panicked as Fujimura-sensei came. She saw both me and… Drake-san's wife. I don't even know her name.

"Ah Sakura! Where's Shirou?" As she was speaking she finally noticed the beautiful woman beside me.

"Who are you?" Just as she spoke, Drake-san's wife's eyes flashed.

"I think you shouldn't come here for a week, don't you think so miss?" She gave a smile. SHE HYPNOTISED HER!?

"Ah yes! I shouldn't come here for at least a week. See ya Sakura." Just like that she left. I worriedly looked at the beautiful woman besides me.

"No need to worry. Shirou shouldn't be disturbed for a week since he needs to prepare for the Holy Grail War." Senpai in Holy Grail War!? But I guess it's natural for him since he would want to protect innocent people from harm which could happen because of it. Still I can't help but worry.

"Umm… by the way I never got your name." I couldn't just refer to as Drake-san's wife or beautiful woman.

"Oh my! How rude of me. My name is Medea. Hmm… I guess it's Medea Reddings now."

Drake-san suddenly came out of the room. Looked at Medea as she gave a nod at him.

"Hey Sakura-chan we are going out for a bit. Why don't you check on Shirou?" He gave me a wink and whispered 'good luck' and left with Medea-san. What did he mean by 'good luck'?

I slowly reached towards the room my senpai was at. He was there but not with his usual composure, right now he looked hollow. What did Drake-san do to him?

"Senpai? Are you alright?" I asked him gently. He flinched. He looked at me like… I was a fragile glass that was about to broken any moment. He came towards me and gently hugged me.

"I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry." He kept saying that. I didn't what to do. So I just returned his hug.

"Senpai! It's alright." He looked at me with a broken smile.

"I am an idiot, aren't I?"

"No senpai. But I guess you are dense." He gave a chuckle.

"Drake-sensei told me that as well."

"What's wrong senpai? You can tell me." I tried to comfort him. He always comforted me with his kindness and now it was my turn to comfort him.

"What's wrong? I would say what's not wrong. All this time I thought of becoming a hero and what? I didn't even try to save the person who was so precious to me. How pathetic of me."

"What are you talking about senpai?" As I asked him he looked at me deeply.

"I am talking about you Sakura. All this time you have been suffering yet I chose to ignore it. I didn't even try to save you." Ah… so he knows now. Even still he cares about me so much that he's suffering. He doesn't find me detestable or filthy instead anguishes at the fact that he didn't try to save me.

I just look at him and smile. "Senpai you have already been saving me. Without you I would merely have been a broken girl with no hope for the future. You have always been the light in my life. You are the one who gave me the hope to continue looking forward. So you don't have to worry about me."

He shook his head. Suddenly his eyes were sharp that looked like it could cut through anything in his path. "I will save you Sakura. Even if I need to save you from yourself I will save you. I will definitely save you." Those words sent shivers through my body. I could feel ecstasy throughout my body.

"What if one day I might become evil, an evil that you might have to end?" Even that question didn't faze him anymore.

"I will save you Sakura. It doesn't matter. I can't imagine a world without you." He gave me smile. My eyes began to blur. What was happening with my eyes? I… am crying? But I am so happy.

"Sakura. I love you. So please let me save you and stay by your side." Before I knew it our lips had collided with each other wrestling for warmth. It was like a dream come true. Was this still a dream? If this is a dream then I never want to wake up.

After our brief kiss, senpai… no it's not senpai anymore. Shirou-kun looked bashful. "Does this mean we are together?"

I couldn't help but hide my face at his chest. "I guess."

As I looked up to see his face, he was looking at me with intense gaze. A gaze saying I was his and only his. As we were about to have our second kiss, a clapping sound resounded.

"Excellent Sakura-chan. But unfortunately you won't be able to into Shirou's pant right now. We need to start his training so…" Drake-san the magician interrupted our moment but I couldn't be mad at him since he was the one who help get Shirou-kun.

Yes… Shirou-kun was mine.

He was mine.

 **MINE…** _ **MINE!**_

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name: Medea Reddings**

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: C**

 **Magic: A+**

 **Luck: B**

 **Bio: Originally an innocent, talented woman who thoroughly devotes herself to the person she falls in love with.**

 **Be that as it may, due to having a trauma regarding her loved one taking advantage and running away from her, she sticks to having a one-step-behind attitude.**

 **She is weak to sincere people and… childish people like Drake Reddings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: My Utopias**

"Oi Shirou we are done. You can start going to school now."

"Alright. Anyway sensei thank you for all you have taught me." Shirou bowed to me. Hmm… why am I facing the ceiling? Oh wait! That's how tall and might I am. Muhahaha… yes you should be grateful to me.

It's been five days since we began our training and a lot of things have happened. One is that Sakura has become a lot clingy to Shirou and if I had carefully paid attention then I would have seen yandere in her but unfortunately my attention is only on my Medea-chan so bad luck for Shirou. He will have to handle that shit on his own but at least I have given him advice regarding yandere situation for future precaution. How am I knowledgeable regarding yandere? You must be thinking that, right? Well… being a NEET has its benefits; I have played more than thousand Eroges so of course I know a lot about yandere and how to handle them.

Anyway I have gained a few skills in my arsenal as Medea-chan taught me her spells. It seems I am not restricted by Gaia's or Alaya's influence here so with that I became more OP. Yeah… I am really too badass. Shirou is also multiple times stronger and skilled and if he ends up fighting his future counterpart, he might even end up winning. I can gladly say that he can stand toe to toe with Heroic Spirits if they go easy on him…

Let's check my new skills, shall we?

 **Phase Shift: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Enables you to instantly warp short distances. Maximum warp distance is 200 meters.**

 **Heavenly Wrath: Rank EX (Active)**

 **Bring down the wrath of heaven unto the foolish being who dares to cross your path. Note: Be extremely careful using this skill, it can instantly eradicate an entire city instantly. If misused, it can also destroy the country itself.**

 **Pocket Dimension: Rank EX (Active)**

 **A separate dimension of your own where you can store infinite objects. Note: Cannot store living things.**

Gulp… **Phase shift** made me extremely tricky letting me warp anywhere at near distances but the other skill… **Heavenly Wrath** was overkill. I wouldn't be able to use it ever. Even if I were to use it, I would have to use it in unhabituated island. At least my **Pocket dimension** was normal.

Then, there's my new perk from **Avalon** I decided create and assimilate it with myself.

 **Avalon, the ever distant Utopia: Rank A++ (Passive)**

 **Being the wielder of the legendary sheath Avalon grants you Eternal Youth. It also grants you with monstrous healing factor capable of healing even at the brink of death and is able to shield you from near anything.**

As you can see I have gained **Eternal Youth** so I guess I am immortal now. Hahahaha… I am too awesome. I have also given **Avalon** to Medea-chan as well. Obviously I would give it to her since she is my wife. Also I removed the **Eternal Youth** from her **Avalon** instead giving her a massive stat boost. She won't need **Eternal Youth** since she won't be aging at all due to being half Heroic Spirit.

There's more if you are wondering, of course there would be more since I am so badass. I also managed to obtain **Avalon Version - Sword/Bow/ Arrow.** Having **Alteration** Rank EX is very useful since I managed to alter **Avalon**.

 **Avalon, the nevermore dystopia – Version Sword: Rank S++**

 **A sword altered from its original counterpart sheath. It has the durability of its counterpart but is exactly its opposite in terms of its usage. Instead of protection, it was made to cleave through anything in its path. It's has a special skill which when utilized has the ability to cut apart void itself. The skill is: Dystopia Cometh Rank EX.**

 **Avalon, the dawn bringer – Version Bow: Rank A+**

 **A bow altered from its original counterpart sheath. It has the durability of its counterpart and is made to amplify the damage and power of the arrow notched from it. It amplifies the power of the arrow so much that the arrow gains the ability to instantly warp at the desired destination.**

 **Avalon, the heaven piercer – Version Arrow: Rank A++**

 **An arrow altered from its original counterpart sheath. It has every fibre of its power concentrated on its tip as it channels more energy from its sibling counterpart bow. It can only be used from Avalon Version – Bow, any other bow won't be able to handle the strain of its power. Its skill is: Heaven Piercer Rank EX. Note: Its attack can cause devastation which can bring forth disaster capable ending the world itself.**

Well… these are unusable except for sword… nope… even sword can't be used since just swinging it might tear the void open and… I don't want to destroy this universe. So, I kept them in my **Pocket Dimension**. Not getting to use my precious Utopias sucks.

"Drake-kun, are you done day dreaming?" Medea-chan snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh!? Yeah it's just that I won't get to use my Utopias so …" Medea-chan giggled at that.

"If you want to destroy the world then you can use them." Meadea-chan teases me at which I can only pout with dissatisfaction.

"So Medea-chan, want to go on a date?"

"OK!" She cheerfully latches onto my arm. I wonder how my student is faring. If his Rank E luck is anything to go by then today something will definitely happen.

 **Rin Toshaka's POV**

I have been preparing a lot for the Holy Grail War to bring back Toshaka family to its former glory but I had to mess up. I wanted a Saber class Servant but instead ended up with Archer class. On to top it off, he has a amnesia. Great! Just great! Why do things never go my way? And lately Sakura's been acting weird… I don't know how to explain but she has smiling all day when I see her. It's not bad to smile but something about her smile is disturbing.

I had wanted to ask if there was something wrong with Sakura to Emiya but he's been absent for four days continuously (A/N: The beginning of his training day was Sunday so the school was off on that day). Finally today the idiot has decided to show himself. Just as I was about to speak with him I could feel his mana. It was burning so intensely. How? I thought he was just an idiot who always put others first instead of himself, but he was actually a Magus and not a normal Magus but Magus who happens to have such an intense mana.

I was livid at that. So I just passed Emiya and secretly told him to meet at the roof top of the school during lunch break. Who knows what else he is hiding? What if he's a Master as well? Arg! This is so annoying, why can't anything be simple?

As the bell rang for lunch break, I headed towards the roof top to meet with Emiya only to find him with someone else. It was Sakura. What was she doing here? Can't he get an idea that I wanted to talk to him alone?

"Ah Sakura I am sorry but can you leave? I have to talk with Emiya-kun alone." I ask her with a smile.

"Ara Shirou-kun did want to cheat on me with this _**WHORE?**_ " Wait… did she just call me a… WHORE!

"Sakura can you repeat that one more time? I think I had some problem hearing what you said." I say giving her a menacing smile but instead of backing down she snarled at me.

"I called you a whore. What else would I call you? You are trying to take my Shirou-kun away from me." I was totally shocked. What was she saying? I look at Shirou only to find him seriously thinking about something. What the hell is he thinking?

"SAKURA! Please stop this." Idiot finally decided to speak but him speaking only have made the matter worse. I could see black miasma coming out of her. What the hell? Why me!? Why do things never go right with me?

" **EHEHEHE…** _ **Shirou-kun doesn't like… me? It's all your fault nee-san. I should-**_ **."** Before she could finish her sentence, EMIIYA KISSED HER! Can someone explain to me what is going on?

"Sakura…. You know that I love you yet why don't you trust me? I am just meeting with Toshaka as a fellow Magus, nothing more. So please trust me like I trust you Sakura." As Shirou spoke the black miasma begins to fade.

"I… am sorry Shirou-kun…. I just don't want to lose you." She weakly speaks as Emiya hugs her passionately. "You won't Sakura. So can you let me talk with Toshaka."

"Alright Shirou-kun." She gives a gentle kiss at his cheek and leaves while glaring at me. That glare meant 'I am watching you.' I am sure of it. How did that gentle Sakura turn like this? It must be all Emiya's fault. He must have somehow corrupted her.

I cross my arms and glare at him. "Now Emiya-kun will you tell me what the hell is going?" He gives me an awkward chuckle. "Umm… it's a long story?"

"Don't worry! We will be skipping class so we have got a plenty of time."

"Alright." He sighs in defeat. After that he began telling me everything he knew. And what he said to me was too much for me handle.

"So? What now?"

"I don't know Emiya but I have to think things through now. I will talk with you later." Emiya just gave a nod and left.

"Archer what do you think?" Just as I spoke Archer got out of his astral form.

"I think we should have a talk with this magician. He knows too much." Archer was extremely serious. Haaa… of course he would be, the grail is corrupted and my little sister had been tortured by worm crest and has also been implanted with the corrupted grail piece. This was too much for me to handle.

"Archer, take me home. I need to rest. This is too much for me." Archer carried me home while I thought about how to handle this mess of a Grail War.

"Rin… stop thinking too much. Just rest." I just gave a nod and enter the realms of dream or so I thought.

"Yo!" Archer moves forward to intercept the intruder only to get instantly knocked out.

"W- who are you?" I couldn't help shutter a bit. Can you blame me? His mana is enormous.

"Me?" He playfully points at himself. "Ah I am Drake Reddings, the most badass magician there is and besides me is my wife Medea Reddings, the most amazing wife and sorceress there is." I didn't even see the woman.

"You are the magician Emiya has been talking about?"

"Yes Rin-chan." He playfully grinned at me.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh… I just wanted to go on a date with my wife but instead decided to crash here seeing that you and Archer here were heading home. You don't mind, do you?"

"…."

"Ah c'mon. Pretty please." What is he? A child?

"Darling, I think you are making her uncomfortable. And you did knock out her Servant as well, you know."

"Ah shit! Sorry about that. It was my innate instinct I swear." What kind of instinct lets you knock out a Servant like he was a child!?

"Anyway we need to have some serious discussion." He changed his demeanour completely. He must be bi-polar to able to change his attitude instantly.

"Ok… but can we wait until Archer wakes up."

"…" This is so embarrassing. My Servant was knocked out instantly. Why am I so unlucky!?

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **Origin: Sword**

 **Element: Sword**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: D+**

 **Agility: D++**

 **Magic: B+**

 **Luck: E**

 **Bio: Originally a third-rate magus and still a third-rate magus but with more efficiency in mage craft. With the meeting of Drake Reddings, he no longer uses his nerves as his makeshift circuits and has been grated with modified magic circuits equalling that of 400 normal magic circuits.**

 **He would have been a dense guy with no romantic ideas but with the influence of Drake Reddings his so called badass teacher, he has been paying attention regarding how the girls act towards him and also somewhat know how to handle them but with his Rank E luck nothing can ever be so simple.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Archer x Rin**

 **Emiya's (Archer of 5** **th** **Holy Grail War) POV**

Hero… that word was the bane of my existence. The word itself brought regret from my very soul. The path I took to become the hero of justice only brought me to become a cold hearted killing machine. I sacrificed so much only to end up being betrayed by my very ideal I pursued. Becoming a counter guardian, to continue the path only made it difficult as it continued to torment me due to my inability to save people. My job as a counter guardian was to… be a sweeper, cleaning the messes after everything has been settled.

After continued suffering I finally got a chance to end my torment… the beginning of how it all started, the 5th Holy Grail War. The 5th Holy Grail War was where I finally started to full heartedly pursue my goal… my ideal and this would be the place where I will finally end it or so I had thought.

I was summoned as a Heroic spirit… what a load of crap, I who wasn't able to save anyone was summoned as a Heroic Spirit but it didn't matter much, all that mattered was that I would end the existence of my past counterpart and free myself from Alaya to break this vicious cycle of my torment. The one who summoned me was Rin Toshaka… I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that. I was glad and at the same time annoyed because she was the one who lead me to my path towards becoming hero and… died because of it. It was one of the things that broke me. I never could rid of the guilt of her death; even now I feel it… it must be some kind of fate to be summoned by her. This time… I will protect her. But how? Will killing my past self even help? It doesn't matter anymore; at least I will protect her to my utmost best in this war.

I couldn't help but laugh inside my head when she asked what my identity as a Heroic Spirit was. How couldn't I? And being through many years of vicious war had made me sarcastic bastard and like a sarcastic bastard I teased Rin with a jab at her ineptitude as a Master. It was laughable really… she was in no way inferior Master since she was anything but incompetent. If I had to classify her then she would classify as a first rate Magus. But with me she is never going to be getting a truthful answer.

As she continued going to school to maintain her daily activities, I scoured the city and finally secretly tried to obseve my _past self_ in the school but he was nowhere in sight. How could this be? Don't tell me doesn't exist in this timeline? No… that's not possible. He should exist, I am sure of it. So, I went to the Emiya residence to only find it heavy guarded with boundary field, even if I tried my best it would be close to impossible to sneak in and it was specifically meant for heroic Spirits. Just what the hell is going on? Is Kiritsugu still alive? This was very confusing and I didn't want to intrude the house only to fall into a trap. So... I waited.

Four days… it took him four days to attend the school. I observed him closely and what I got from that was… earth shattering. He wasn't what I had imagined him to be. He had the demeanour of a warrior and his mana was extremely high. How was this possible? He was supposed to be a weak and novice third rate Magus who used his nerve as a make shift circuit… not this terrifying thing. Terrifying was the exact thing you could say because with my **Structural Analysis** , I could perfectly see through him. He was at the level where he could fight against Servants. This was ridiculous.

'Archer, guard me at the roof top during the lunch break. It might be dangerous. It seems there's a probability of Emiya, one of the student being a Master. Got it?'

'Yes Rin. I got it.' As bossy as I remembered her to be.

As the lunch break started I saw my past self coming to the roof top… only with Sakura Matou clinging him like they were… lovers? Just what was going on in this timeline? Nothing was like what I remembered it be.

As Rin came, there was some dispute going on between her and Sakura, then suddenly dark miasma started to flow out of Sakura. SHIT! This wasn't supposed to happen. Sakura was only supposed to trigger the dark grail years later due to the mental breakdown. He knew it since he was the one who… finished her off. It was agonizing seeing her like that and he had done his job as a counter guardian.

But as I was mulling over that my past self… KISSED her. What in the seven hells is going on? And just like that the problem was solved? BULLSHIT! This was absolutely bullshit. All right… calm down me, it isn't like me to get agitated like this. This is probably some other timeline… yeah… this Shirou Emiya can't possibly be me. There was absolutely no way in hell that he was that _guy_.

After briefly listening to the explanation Shirou gave (There's no way I am going to refer him as my past self anymore. HE'S NOT ME! Not anymore.) I finally understood how this came to be. This was all that Magician's fault but I couldn't help but get worried because this Magician he spoke of matched a certain trolling Wizard Marshall in terms of personality. Who knows what that troll was capable of and this mysterious Magician certainly matched that troll alright. Even if this guy didn't turn out to be that guy, it would mean that the troll and this guy must never meet. **NEVER**. Who knows what kind of terror they might inflict on poor souls they manage to get hold of. Look at Shirou, poor lad has absolutely no idea what he has gotten himself.

After that I carried Rin home for her to get proper rest. I could sympathise with her, she had a lot to think about regarding the disturbing revelation that was brought to light. Just as we reached home, there was already someone there. He was a… monster. Just looking at his mana made my whole body tremble in fright. Who was this guy? But I had always fought against being who was a lot stronger than me so this wouldn't make me hesitate. As I engaged him, I instantly blacked out…

I don't know how long I was knocked out for but everything seems to be alright… only thing is that Rin was looking at me strangely. Why was she looking at me like that? I narrowed my eyes at the grinning culprit who was sitting comfortably sipping tea besides… Caster!? What the hell?

"Yo! So our sleeping beauty is finally awake, huh?" He playfully called out to me.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked being confused at the situation going on currently.

"Oh… I was telling Rin-chan about what was going on and also that you were the future counter part of my student." As he said that I froze. Did he just say… that he knew who I was and told Rin? I slowly looked Rin only to meet with her menacing smile. "So Emiya-kun, huh? When were you going to tell me who you were?"

"Never?" I could only weakly respond to that question. What could I do against her? She was my weakness after all. I glared at the Magician.

"Oi! Is that the way to look at your awesome teacher? Anyway, I am going to forgive you for that since you gave me a lot gifts." Huh? What is he talking about?

"What gifts?"

"Oh! You know the various awesome weapons and armours you have in your reality marble. It was pretty awesome. All those blue prints were amazing. As expected of my student, you know how to please your dear teacher." He nodded at me with satisfaction.

"You are no teacher of mine." Seriously… this guy was starting to get on my nerves.

"Anyway, what are planning on doing counterpart student of mine? You won't be able to free yourself from Alaya by killing Shirou." He had a point there. What was I going to do now?

"Isn't there a way? You are a Magician after all." It was Rin who spoke. She looked at me and flushed. "Don't misunderstand. It's not like I care about you or anything. I just find it a little sad. Yeah! That's it."

I couldn't help but silently chuckle at that. She was still a tsundere after all.

"Hmm… since you are willing to go that far then I have a way." He spoke mysteriously and I was getting the same vibe I would get from a certain troll.

"What is it?" I asked carefully.

"Simple! Get married!" He grinned. Rin sputtered at that. "What the hell are you saying?"

"I agree with her. How is it going to solve the problem?"

"The best example is right in front of you. Can't you see my wife Medea-chan isn't connected to the grail anymore?" I checked her out only to find it true. Was it really this simple?

"But isn't maintaining Servant going to cost a lot of mana? I don't have mana like you have." Rin had a valid reason.

"Alright then! This will solve our problem." Just like that he projected the **Avalon**. And it wasn't a mere copy but a perfect original **Avalon**. Just how? But I could feel some difference from this **Avalon**. Did he alter it?

"That's!" Rin seems to be shocked by the sight of **Avalon**.

"Hehe… yup! With this baby here, you will have no problem with mana and you will be able link him to yourself with it." He seems to be finding joy at seeing Rin's dumbfounded expression. So… he's the childish kind of troll not too different from the Wizard Marshall of Kaleidoscope.

"I…I… what makes you think I would even agree to marry with this idiot?" Oi! Who are you calling idiot?

"Hooo… so you are saying that you don't have a crush on my student?" Eh? Crush?

"Wha…t are… you… sa…ying?" She stuttered. Is he serious?

"Don't try to deny it. C'mon now. Just accept it. Even my counterpart student here has feelings for you. He even has married blade made just for you. Kanshou and Byakuya, the married twin sword. The white and black sword. White for his hair and black for your's." How the hell did he know? Blueprints… the bastard got the blueprints of all of my weapons and armours?

"Is that true?" Rin was now focusing in me. Something told me that I shouldn't lie. I sighed in defeat. "Yes… in the future, you were the one who always supported me and I couldn't help get attached to you so…" This was awkward. Is this guy some kind of match-maker? At first I had feelings for Aurtoria, the Saber of 5th Holy Grail War but it soon got replaced with my feeling for Rin but I never had the courage to confess.

"*mumble*…"

"What was that Rin?" I didn't hear her properly.

"I said I won't mind." My brain froze for a moment.

"Oi oi you serious?"

"What?! You don't want to." I had no way to reply to that.

"Aw! C'mon man. Don't make a girl say these kinds of things. Just accept it. You know… you two would make a perfect couple. A submissive husband and an abusive loving wife. Yup! A perfect couple." I couldn't help but get a tick mark. A submissive husband? I look over Rin, only to find her blushing madly. Oi! what the hell are you thinking?

"Look at Rin-chan. She's already thought of so many things you could do together. Kinky! And on top of that my student here is a perfect person for a househusband. He cooks great and can look after a house. Perfect for you Rin-chan." Rin was thinking about this even more and got a determined expression.

"Emiya-kun… you can't reject me, alright? We will both benefit from this so accept your fate." Just like that she embedded the Avalon within herself and quickly came over to kiss me? Before I could get away I was held down by magic arrays.

"Now now you shouldn't try to run away from a maiden. It's quite rude." Damn you Caster! Just like that I was kissed. I thought it would end just like that but how I was wrong. "Rin-chan, you have to have a deeper connection so use your tongue. GO WILD!" OI! WHAT THE HELL? AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT CAMRECODER? AND WHY ARE YOU RECORDING?

DAMN MY RANK E LUCK! I can't marry anymore… wait… am I already married now? Well I guess I have to make the best of my situation so why not just enjoy this, right?

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name: Shirou Emiya (Archer)**

 **Strength: C++**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: C++**

 **Magic: C++**

 **Luck: E**

 **Bio: He was a counter guardian after making a pact with Alaya in order to pursue his ideal but in the end it only left him as a broken man.**

 **He was soon summoned in the 5** **th** **Holy Grail War as Archer but after the interference of the so called great and awesome Magician Drake Redding, he was sacrificed to RIn Toshaka to be her personal boy toy… ahem her husband in which he was constantly whipped due to his horrible yet amusing Rank E luck.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As you can see with the chapter title, this chapter is a lemon filled chapter. I am quite new with lemons so pls tell me if I am lacking with erotic scenes.**

 **Chapter 7: The Lemons**

Wow! Amazing! I can't even describe it in words regarding the scene that's going on right now. You want to know what's going on? Well… currently the two new couple are going wild inside their room and by the sound of it; Rin-chan is dominating Archer. Archer… you should just give up… there's no use trying to struggle against a tsundere girl, you can't win against them unless… you become tsundere yourself. But you are just a sarcastic bastard who is still too soft on the inside so… you have no hope. IT'S FUTILE!

Now… you might be wondering what I am doing right now as well, right? Well… the thing is I was planning on recording their passionate yet abusive lovey-dovey moment but my poor camcorder was crushed by my lovely wife over here who is currently dragging me by the collar towards an empty room. Why is she doing this? Why else, to have our own lovey-dovey moment as well as last time was… not much since I practically made her organism with my awesome foreplay and she made me have a premature ejaculation which sucked balls.

THUD!

I was pushed down on the bed as she snapped her finger instantly removing my clothes with her magic, leaving me only with my birthday suit.

"My dear husband, this time I will be the one leading. You don't mind, do you?" Ah! My lovely wife, do you have to ask with such a sexy voice? There's no man in the universe who could deny such request so without hesitation I nod my head rapidly in affirmation.

She slowly crouches down meeting face to face with my little weapon… no wait! It's my hyper weapon now! With such a stimulating moment going on my little weapon has instantly transformed into its final form. Seeing my weapon that showing such aggression towards her, she instantly focused on taking it down. She slowly kissed the tip of my hyper weapon which it reacted by threatening to shoot at her face with its deadly white acid which can make even the strongest of women writhe with intense desire for it.

Seeing that my hyper weapon was acting in an aggressive manner, she did the best thing to control the damage. She started sucking on it, the poor weapon didn't stand a chance as its power weakened every second. She rolled off her tongue giving intense pleasure making it throb continuously. OH GOD! SHE'S TOO GOOD!

"Medea-chan… I AM CUMMING!"

GULP!

She savoured each and every bit of the dangerous acid lest it stains her beautiful face.

"How was it? Did you like it?" She asked me still some of that vile acid dripping off her mouth. But that only made me want her more. She looked too sexy with her dirty look. I did what any other man would do in their position. I pounced on her.

"Kyaaa!" I tore off her clothes and started sucking on those lovely melons of her in order to regain my weapon's lost strength.

"Mmmm! Ah! Drake-kun~" She moaned my name giving my weapon further energy to do its job. After sucking on those lovely melons for a while my weapon was finally ready to do some damage. My sexy wife looked at my massive weapon of destruction with pleading eyes. She spread her lags wide open, giving me the view where the weapon's destination was.

"Give it to me, Drake-kun~." With the signal to launch my weapon, I fired it with the thrust of my hips.

"AH! Medea-chan… you feel so good."

"Drake-kun! Faster! Do it faster!" I moved up my speed. Each second, I began surpassing my speed more than what was before. Feeling that my weapon wasn't doing much damage to the target, I decided to change the position. I instantly carried her and began pounding my weapon.

Up and down. I kept moving her, thrusting with maximum expertise.

"OH! Drake-kun~! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She continuously proclaimed her love for me. That was the power of my hyper weapon. Don't underestimate it for no women can resist it.

"Drake-kun~! I AM CUMMING! CUM WITH ME DRAKE-KUN!"

"Mmmm…. YES! I AM CUMMING AS WELL!" With I spread my deadly acid capable of bewitching any women into her womb possibly making her mind asunder temporarily. She rolled off her tongue showing a deep satisfied face and promptly collapsed on top of me.

"So… this is the legendary **Ahegao**?" I mused to myself.

 **TING! You learned a new skill!**

 **Sex Incarnate: Rank EX (Active)**

 **You are the incarnation of sex itself. There are no women who will be able to deny you with you amazing set of sexual skill and charm. Your sexual prowess is so great that you constantly produce a pheromone that can attract opposite sex. You can also strengthen your pheromone to instantly charm the women you have your eyes on.**

…. What the hell? Isn't this skill clearly trying to say that 'Oi! Build a harem'. I am not really too keen on these harems and stuff but if there's any women who I take fancy on; I won't hesitate. I am sure Medea-chan will understand and she will get a lovely companion as well since she's into that as well. Hehe… you know what I mean.

I wonder how Shirou is doing though. According to Rin-chan, Sakura-chan has already gone yandere but it seems like my advice regarding yandere was not neglected by my student. I do hope he can handle it.

 **Shirou Emiya's POV**

I am currently naked inside my room with my lover Sakura Matou. Normally, I would be happy to be getting my cherry popped but how can you have any kind of nice mood when there's a mutilated body in the same room with another beautiful woman watching you?

Yeah… I don't really feel any sympathy for Shinji Matou anymore. He was supposed to be my friend but once I found out all the horrible things he did to Sakura and what he was planning on doing to feed his Servant for mana… he lost my sympathy right that moment. And if you are wondering if the mutilated body belongs to Shinji then you are absolutely correct. He had tried to force himself on Sakura only to get ripped to pieces with her dark tentacles… I don't even want to think about that.

Now my current predicament is that Sakura seems to have gotten control of Rider one of the Heroic Spirits once again and has cornered me together with her.

"Shirou-kun~ isn't it about time you show me how much you love me?" Sakura really had a frightening atmosphere. It was like she was on the verge of breaking down. But I can't back down… according to Drake-sensei, backing down against yanderes are never a good thing. The only way to handle them is to clash with them head to head.

"Of course Sakura but… what about Rider?"

"Oh her? No need to worry my darling. She is going to be joining us." WHAT?! Calm down… never panic in front of a yandere.

"Ok… are you sure? Are you willing to share me with her?" I asked her just to be clear.

She gave me twisted smile. "Of course, Rider and I are quite similar to each other. And I want her to experience the same happiness I have. Also as her Master I do have responsibility to make her happy."

"Rider, are you okay with this?" I asked for her consent. I can't do this without mutual understanding. I am willing to take responsibility for her as well and love her with the best of my ability. I mean she is a beautiful woman with great assets, to say the truth she kind of looks similar to Sakura with her lavender hair.

"Yes… according to my Master. There's no other man that is more worthy than you are except for the… Magician but I heard he is a bit childish so…" Oh… sensei I am sorry but it seems everyone thinks of you as a childish man. But don't worry you still have my respect even if you are childish…

"Alright then if you don't mind me then I don't mind as well. Having a beautiful woman like you as my companion is an honour as well." I give her a bright smile.

"Ara… did you perhaps forget about me Shirou-kun~?" Sakura looms nears me in a terrifying way but I don't let it get to me as I pin her down on the futon and start initiating a deep kiss.

"Mmm… Shirou-kun~." She starts moaning as I explore her mouth with my tongue. As I busy with my ministration, I saw that the mutilated body was taken care of by Rider.

I slowly slip my hands through her clothes and caress her lovely breasts. They weren't too big but at the same time they weren't small as well. They were perfect for me. I tickle her nipples with my fingers causing her to moan. "Ah~… so good~… Shirou-kun~ pls make me yours."

I quickly stripped off my clothes and at the same time stripped her clothes as well resulting in magnificent view of her lovely body. I bring my face towards her perky breast and give a gentle peck.

"Ah~…"

"Sakura… you are beautiful." As I said that her whole face flushed red and I could see her maidenhood soak instantly.

Seeing her get aroused, I myself was getting aroused as well.

"Shirou-kun…" She had a pleading look in her eyes. It nearly made me lose my mind. I quickly took control of myself and slowly tried to place my sword in her sheath.

"Mmmm~." I could instantly feel her orgasm once I had put it inside of her. She seems embarrassed about it.

"I am sorry for being the only one feeling good." I shake my head.

"No actually I am very happy that you feel like that about me. Shall we continue?" She nodded her head at that.

I slowly start thrusting my sword at her and I am actually thankful that I am a sword incarnate because it seems my little guy over here seems to classify as a sword as well which I am very good at handling.

"Oh~ Shirou-kun~ HARDER~ RAVAGE ME SHIROU-KUN!" Listening to her demands her went on her harder. I don't know how long I went on her as I could feel her orgasm multiple times. I could see Rider playing with herself as well. Watching us even with blindfold on, she had been reaching deep into her womb with her fingers and briefly sucked on those fingers of hers.

"Dammit Sakura I am cumming!" My little guy was on the verge of exploding.

"Shirou-kun cum inside. I want to give birth to your baby. Make me a mother Shirou-kun!" I clearly wasn't paying any attention to those statements as I was clearly clouded with lust.

I poured my seeds inside her wombs and could see her savouring every moment of it. She was clearly ecstatic about it.

"Thank you Shirou-kun… for making me yours." She was clearly happy and I could see her return to her previous self.

"Umm… it's no problem Sakura but what about you? Isn't it dangerous to be having child this early?" When I said that she only gave me an eerie smile.

"Oh Shirou-kun, it's never too early for something like this. With this we can finally have a family of our own, don't you think?"

"…." I clearly didn't have anything noteworthy to say to her. I just hope Drake-sensei can cure her fast. He did say that he would cure her when I proved myself as a Hero. I just have to pass his test, whatever it might be. Today is the day I summon my servant. I should get ready for it.

As I was going to stand up but was pinned down by Rider.

"I don't think we are quite finished, don't you think so Shirou?" Rider gave a smile.

"I am not quite satisfied as well." Sakura started crawling towards me as well.

Oh… it seems like it's going to be a long day.

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name: Medusa (Rider)**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: A**

 **Magic: C++**

 **Luck: E**

 **Bio: Despite being a beauty, she tends to appear to have a merciless personality because of her thorny aura and cold behaviour. But in fact simply a languorous beautiful woman who prefers to spend her time doing nothing. Loves alcohol and reading.**

 **Her behaviour is severe because she is indifferent about being appreciated by others. But with her connection to Sakura Matou she has a longing for love as Sakura is the same as her with a tragic past. Seeing her overcome her tragic past with love, Medusa longs to feel the same way as her Master with mutual partner Shirou Emiya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Butterfly Effect**

 **Illyasviel Von Eizbern's POV**

Freedom… that word was foreign to me. It was an unknown. I had yet to experience it but I longed for it. Finally I had got what I wanted albeit it was temporary but nonetheless it was freedom. I finally felt alive… like I was no longer the doll I was meant to be but something more. A human… I finally felt like a human.

I am a homunculus meant to be the key for the Holy Grail. I was treated like an object, not ever gaining any love from my supposed grandfather. I wasn't always alone treated like some object… I was once a happy child with loving parents but they suddenly vanished. My mother was the previous host of the Holy Grail and my father… Kiritsugu, he abandoned me for some boy he found.

Shirou Emiya…

All these years I focused my hatred on him motivating me to overcome my loneliness. All I want is to torment him and plunge him into despair for robbing me of my happiness. He stole the only thing I cherished and I would pay my dear Onii-chan for that.

BOOM!

As I was musing idly suddenly a loud explosion rocks the entire mansion I was currently living in.

"Lesritt! Sella! What is going on?" I ask my two loyal maids on the current happenings.

"Ojou-sama… it seems a servant is attacking the mansion. Permission to eliminate the treat." Sella answers me in her monotone voice.

"No… it's a servant so it might be dangerous. Berserker can handle it."

I summoned Berserker and we quickly went towards the foolish servant who dared to invade my territory. As I reached the entrance of the mansion I saw the servant. The servant oozed out raw power. He was covered in a completely thick armour and helmet which was designed with two horns. The sword he was wielding was sparkling white silver sword adorned with splendid decorations.

He was not an ordinary servant and by the looks of it he was servant class Saber.

"Saber! You are going to pay for attacking my home. Berserker kill him!" With my order given Berserker charges at the armoured knight.

Clang! Clang! Clang!

Their swords clashed. Berserker was one of the strongest servant yet that Saber was equally matching against my Berserker and it was not only in skill but in brute strength as well. Who was this servant?

After several minute of intense clashing I heard a bored feminine voice, "Gilgamesh darling would you subdue that brute for me."

"Of course… I live to serve my queen." As the voice said that several chains erupted from golden void binding Berserker.

"BERSERKER!"

I wanted to run towards him but I was frozen. I couldn't move. I watched as Berserker was easily subdued. He roared in defiance but it was useless.

"Arara… quite a lively spirit you have there. I think you would make a fine addition to my collection." The feminine voice revealed herself. I couldn't believe myself… it was King Arthur… no it couldn't be. King Arthur presented _himself_ with royal aura while this person had a bewitching aura and though _she_ looked like King Arthur, she was dressed similar to that of a witch with golden snake-like eyes.

"Who are you?" I couldn't help but ask that question.

"Oh my! How rude of me." She showed a smile which could ensnare any man she set sight upon. But to me it felt like a smile of a predator ready to toy with its prey until it was satisfied.

"I am the destroyer of Camelot and the slayer of Merlin, Morgan Le Fay."

My words were stuck in my throat. I couldn't form any words. Seeing me in such a shocked state she chuckled, "Having trouble speaking my little doll? Worry not… I won't do anything yet. You are the ultimate object granted to the victor of this game; I wouldn't want to ruin the fun now, would I?"

She slowly approached Berserker and touched him. Berserker gave a slight shiver and then his eyes dulled.

"What did you do?" I asked her with a slight anger as Berserker was the only one who understood me.

"He is now a part of my collection just like all the other men I fancy."

I immediately understood what she did, "You charmed him." It wasn't a question; it was a statement because I knew what she had done.

"Fufufu… there's no man who can resist my charm, little doll. All men are meant to be mine. Even King Arthur was unable to resist it. How could a mere brute resist it?"

"Then what about Merlin? Did he not oppose you?" I questioned her because of my curiosity.

"Hahahaha! Merlin? Resist my charm? Not in a million years my dear little doll. I shall indulge you in this little secret. He was a half incubus which only allowed him to resist it partially but it severely weakened him every time we fought. If he were to fight me at his full strength then I would have been defeated without even knowing how." She said in an amusing tone.

"My queen, now that you have gained the toy you wanted how about we mingle with each other." Unlike Berserker this guy didn't have dull eyes but had the eyes that showed pure adoration for her.

"Now now Gilgamesh darling. You know that girls don't like to get rushed now, don't you?"

"Gilgamesh… King of Uruk?" I worded out my thought aloud. Gilgamesh was too enraptured with the witch to pay any attention to me while the witch merely gave a sinister smile which proved my conclusion.

"Modred dear please take my little doll to her supposed room. And do get rid of the two useless pests for me." The armoured knight revealed her face which was the exact replica of the witch only with dull green eyes.

"Yes… mother…" She sounded like a puppet. I looked at her and sensed that Morgan had done something with Modred to control her like a puppet.

I was grabbed and thrown into a room while Modred went towards the lifeless body of my maids and disposed them. It hurt seeing them like that but I knew that the Holy Grail War would only result in bloody conflicts.

"Someone save me…" I could only whisper those words as darkness took me in.

 **Drake Reddings's POV**

Well… some strange things are happening like… the church completely missing from the place it was supposed to be. I just wanted to scout out the enemy base but it seems fate has other plans. Did I cause some kind of butterfly effect or something? Meh! I am a cheat character. What could go wrong, right?

SWOOSH!

A red flash suddenly came at me with blinding speed which I dodged very easily since I am awesome. The red flash was actually Gáe Bolg. Damn! Why is Lancer after me?

I look towards the attacker and it was Lancer indeed in his tight blue spandex suit. But something was wrong… his eyes was glazed like he was in some sort of trance.

"OI! Lancer why did you attack me?"

"…." He gave me a silent treatment. With a slight wave of hand he recalled his trusty spear and… fled? What the hell? He just left? I wanted to give chase but something inside me told me not to chase him. Something was definitely wrong here.

I hurry back to the Emiya residence. I smelled the area full of fresh blood. I enter to see a mutilated body of a person who was a priest I guess seeing that the body was wearing a priest robe.

"What happened here?" I asked seriously.

"Kirei Kotomine suddenly intruded and attacked us without any rhyme or reason. Sakura just ripped him apart for trying to hurt Shirou." It was Medea-chan who answered me since Sakura seems to be weakened somehow.

"And what happened with Sakura?"

"Her grail piece was ripped away right after Kotomine died. We don't know how but after his death the Grail piece was ripped out and warped away."

This was getting too ominous. "Shirou! We are going to summon a servant now. We don't know what's happening so we need to get all the help we can get." Shirou nodded at suggestion.

I went near Sakura and kissed her forehead in order to activate my **Nirvana Lips** to cure her. I wanted to test Shirou but it seems the situation has escalated so better to be safe than sorry.

Shirou and Sakura gawked at me. "What the hell are you guys looking at me like that for?" I questioned him and then I suddenly realized what I had done.

"Oi! I am not into NTR so stop looking at me like that. It was magic I utilized in order to cure her." As I explained Sakura suddenly blinked and gave a loud 'epp!'.

"The worms… I can't feel them anymore… *sniff* I am finally free." Sakura broke into tears as Shirou hugged her. It was a pretty romantic sight but we had no time for that.

"I may be sounding like an asshole but we have to hurry. There's a huge danger ahead of us. And Medea-chan, can you go and call Rin-chan and Archer here as well?"

"Of course." Medea-chan gave me a kiss and teleported away.

Rider, Sakura and Shirou followed me towards the shed at the back of Emiya residence. I didn't really know anything about summoning servants and I didn't need to since there already was a magic aria drawn in the shed to summon a servant.

"Let silver and steel be the essence.

Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation

Let (colour of the catalyst) the colour I pay tribute to / Let my great Master (your ancestor's surname) be the ancestor*

Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall

Let the four cardinal gates close.

Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.

I hereby declare.

Your body shall serve under me.

My fate shall be your sword.

Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail

If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!

An oath shall be sworn here!

I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.

I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!

From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,

Come forth from the ring of restraints,

Protector of the Holy Balance!"

Shirou chanted and channelled his mana into the aria as he envisioned the **Avalon** inside him as a catalyst. The aria gave a silver glow as white particles began to form into a person. After a minute, the person was finally revealed.

She was a little girl with silver hair and silver eyes. She was the epitome of what you would call a pure loli girl. She slowly gave a cute smile at us. "I am servant Assassin. I ask you, are you my master, teehee?" She ended her speech with a cute laugh sticking her tongue out.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you." Shirou greeted the loli. The loli and Shirou shaked hands for partnership.

I narrowed my eyes. Shirou was supposed to summon King Arthur. But he somehow summoned someone else. I used my **Otherworldly Analysis** on her and I nearly fainted.

What the fuck? That was all I could think.

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name: Melina or Merlin the Second (Assassin)**

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: S+**

 **Agility: S++**

 **Magic: E**

 **Luck: C+++**

 **Bio: A never aging girl cursed to be the nemesis of Morgan le Fay. She was cursed by her own father in hopes of defeating Morgan le Fay which she accepted in order gain acknowledgement from her father Merlin.**

 **She is a bright child whose personality is just exactly the opposite of Morgan. Innocent and Kind. Due to her nature, she was unable to kill Morgan le Fay which her father had predicted. She was killed by Morgan le Fay in turn killing Morgan le Fay as well due to the killing curse inside Melina. 'Those who kill must be prepared to be killed as well' that was the curse she was embedded with.**

 **She was just a tool to end the nefarious witch but she never hated her father for it as she thanked him for bringing to this wonderful world. Just getting to see the beautiful world was enough for her.**

 **(A/N: Sorry for the late release. I was busy with easter so… yeah. Please tell what you think in the review and don't hesitate to give some new ideas. Until next time.)**


End file.
